Malfoy Corporation
by zhouleg
Summary: "Vous êtes trop beau." Oui, Draco Malfoy est beau, trop beau. Mais il est aussi PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises d'Angleterre. Et ça, c'est un sacré obstacle. Mais Hermione ne semble pas faire très attention aux obstacles ; elle préfère se casser la figure dessus.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir, je viens avec une nouvelle idée totalement différente, pour un UA de nouveau, j'aime trop ça, mais je vous jure que la prochaine fic sera in the Hogwarts world, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.**

 **Je n'abandonne pas pour autant Sous ses cils, l'amertume, pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient (bien que je doute que quelqu'un s'en inquiète).**

 **Petite note à l'attention des lecteurs pointilleux : ne connaissant pas encore le monde du travail, j'ai laissé libre cours à mon imagination concernant certains détails. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

 **Je vous laisse lire et apprécier, ou non, ce premier chapitre.**

 **Le bise les chatons,**

* * *

Draco Malfoy était en retard.

Et il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était d'être en retard.

Vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé, parfaitement taillé à sa silhouette élancée, une cravate bleue marine enserrant le col de sa chemise immaculée, un attaché-case noir bien trop professionnel pour son âge, il marchait vite, mais ne courait pas —on ne courait jamais chez les Malfoy, même quand on était en retard.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre dont le prix flirtait avec l'indécence, poussa un soupir exaspéré, et accéléra le pas. Draco Malfoy était en retard, mais la raison de son retard lui redonnait le sourire.

Arrivé devant la station de métro qui le conduirait aux portes de l'immense bâtiment dans lequel il travaillait, il commença à descendre les marches, les yeux rivés au sol, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Une jeune femme en béquilles tentait tant bien que mal de grimper les marches. Draco ralentit son pas pour l'observer, et sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la demoiselle semblait en grande difficulté. Son esprit se mit en marche, sa conscience lui ordonnant de l'aider, sa mémoire lui rappelant la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait au bureau ainsi que les aiguilles du temps qui trottaient sans se soucier des élans de charité du jeune homme. Il était en pleine bagarre intérieure quand l'inconnue releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

Sa béquille gauche dérapa, elle perdit l'équilibre, et s'étala dans les marches. Vif comme l'éclair, Draco dégringola les dernières marches qui les séparaient, et se retrouva accroupi aux côtés de la jeune femme, se fustigeant intérieurement d'avoir hésité à l'aider.

Cette dernière releva la tête, et Draco se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour réprimer un sourire : ses cheveux bouclés venaient lui obstruer le visage, et la vue. Elle souffla et quelques mèches se soulevèrent, ce qui laissa à Draco le loisir d'observer son expression qui paraissait ahurie, mais les mèches retombèrent à leur place, empêchant tout contact visuel. La jeune femme libéra sa main droite et vint rejeter sa chevelure en arrière, et l'expression niaise et abasourdie n'avait pas bougé de ses traits.

« Vous êtes trop beau. »

Draco souleva les sourcils, puis les fronça, stupéfait. La jeune femme quant à elle écarquilla les yeux à s'arracher les paupières, se releva précipitamment, reprit possession de ses béquilles et recommença son ascension bien plus vite que précédemment, visiblement poussée par une énergie nouvelle qu'elle n'avait pas avant.

Draco se retourna et cria, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi :

« Attendez ! »

Mais la jeune infirme continua sa montée sans un regard pour Draco. Celui-ci fixa l'endroit où elle était tombée, laissa échapper un rire incrédule, et finit par se diriger vers les portiques automatiques pour prendre son métro, toute notion de retard ayant quitté ses esprits pour laisser place à l'étrange tornade brune des escaliers…

*.*.*.*

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy »

Le salut matinal tira Draco de ses pensées.

« Bonjour Lucy. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

« Très bien, merci Monsieur Malfoy. Puis-je avoir deux mots avec vous dès que vous en aurez le temps ? »

« Oui, pas de problèmes. Laissez-moi consulter mes messages et je vous appelle dans mon bureau. »

La jeune secrétaire hocha la tête et se rassit derrière son ordinateur. Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et eut un temps d'arrêt. Il fit glisser son regard sur l'immense pièce qui lui servait de lieu de travail depuis maintenant deux ans de grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur une superbe vue sur la Tamise et la rive gauche de Londres, devant lesquelles s'étendait un bureau gris foncé, sobre. Sur la gauche se trouvait un canapé en cuir crème ainsi qu'une petite table basse en verre, tandis qu'à droite se dressait une grande bibliothèque. Après s'être débarrassé de sa veste, Draco vint s'asseoir derrière son bureau et scruta les quatre piles de dossiers devant lui, parfaitement rangés, par couleur, et soupira. Il étendit le bras pour atteindre son téléphone et cliqua sur le petit bouton rouge clignotant de la messagerie.

La voix grave de Lucius Malfoy résonna dans la salle.

« Draco, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux dossiers de Mrs. Jones et Gunver, il me semble qu'il y a un petit couac au niveau du sixième paragraphe, alinéa quatre. Il faudra aussi que tu rappelles l'avocat, il me harcèle depuis hier, j'aimerais bien profiter du soleil avec ta mère sans que mon téléphone sonne toutes les six secondes. Rappelle-moi si tu as un problème. On t'embrasse fort, Maman et moi, nous sommes fiers de toi. »

Un léger sourire étira les deux coins fatigués de la bouche du jeune homme. Il supprima ensuite le message pour écouter les sept autres, qui étaient tous des messages de l'avocat de la compagnie, le suppliant de le rappeler. Il poussa son dix-huitième soupir de la journée tout en se massant l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés être directeur d'une entreprise à 26 ans, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Il ouvrit un petit compartiment en bas à gauche de son bureau qui se trouvait être un mini frigidaire, attrapa une bouteille d'eau gazeuse et s'en servit un grand verre. Quand il eut terminé, il appela sa secrétaire qui rentra immédiatement.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Lucy ? »

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy. Comme vous le savez, mon congé maternité débute dans moins d'un mois. »

Draco acquiesça et jeta un regard furtif, mais attendri au ventre de la jeune femme qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour.

« Vous… vous m'aviez dit que vous vous occuperiez de me trouver une remplaçante. »

La main de Draco s'explosa littéralement sur son front, ce qui le fait souffrir quelques secondes.

« Bon sang ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ou… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me doutais que vous n'aviez pas le temps, alors j'ai pris la responsabilité de poster une annonce et de m'occuper du recrutement. »

« Lucy, vous êtes absolument brillante » lâcha Draco, le soulagement coulant dans ses iris bleues. « Je suis désolé de me séparer de vous pendant si longtemps, vous êtes beaucoup trop géniale. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause » sourit-il.

Ce n'était pas du flirt. C'était de la gentillesse, pure et dure, et Lucy le savait, et ça lui faisait si chaud au cœur, d'avoir un patron aussi extraordinaire.

« Il y a une jeune femme qui a retenu mon attention, qui a l'air particulièrement apte pour le poste. Je l'ai eu en entretien téléphonique, elle est aussi très… enthousiaste. Je lui ai dit de venir cet après-midi pour commencer à prendre ses marques. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. » termina la blonde.

« Absolument pas ! Merci infiniment Lucy. Dites-moi quand elle arrive, que je puisse l'accueillir. »

Lucy lança un sourire à Draco et retourna s'enterrer derrière ses propres dossiers.

*.*.*.*

Blaise frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

« Entrez »

L'afro-américain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En trois enjambées, il avait atteint le bureau de son meilleur ami et lui administrait une claque sur le haut du crâne, avant que celui-ci ait pu relever la tête. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans la correction du dossier dont son père lui avait parlé.

« Malfoy. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Malfoy, je te parle. »

« Blaise, j'ai beaucoup de tr… »

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler douze fois sur ton téléphone » le coupa Blaise.

« Douze f… roohh Blaise. Excuse-moi je suis embêté par cette histoire de… »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes dossiers à la con. D'ailleurs tu me stresses avec tes codes couleur là, va falloir que tu me changes ça. »

Draco s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais Blaise le coupa dans son élan.

« Malfoy, tu travailles beaucoup trop. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Blaise… »

« On a toujours le choix, Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi ta réplique me donne la même nausée que quand je regarde des navets américains ? »

Zabini prit une figure outrée, puis sourit.

« Allez. Viens prendre un verre avec Pansy et moi ce soir. Ça va te détendre. »

« Je n'ai pas le t… »

« Ta gueule. » le coupa à nouveau son ami. « 21 heures au Loft, ou sinon je viens te chercher par la peau du cou. Et tu sais que je suis capable de le faire, Draco. »

Le blond éclata de rire, mais finit par lâcher un consentement, du bout des lèvres. Il se promit intérieurement de terminer ces histoires de litiges le plus rapidement possible, quitte à travailler pendant une partie de la nuit, pour pouvoir sortir avec ses deux amis. Il leur devait bien ça. Il s'était à peine replongé sérieusement dans le travail que la voix de Lucy l'informa que la nouvelle secrétaire était arrivée. Il referma donc le dossier jaune, le replaça sur la pile jaune, prit quelques secondes pour l'égaliser avec le reste des dossiers, puis se leva, replaça sa veste de costume et sa cravate, se composa un visage souriant et accueillant, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas à l'extérieur de la pièce. Lucy se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin et lui faisait face. Dos à lui et face à elle, ce qui devait être la nouvelle recrue… en béquilles, une queue de cheval de boucles brunes coulant dans son dos. Draco eut à peine le temps de réfléchir, que la jeune inconnue du métro se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'elle perdit instantanément avant de lâcher un bruyant :

« Bordel de merde. »

* * *

 **Ce sera tout pour la première mise en bouche.**

 **Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Quel début cliché ! I knooooow right ?**

 **Mais le truc c'est que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Et j'ai adoré mon idée, et j'ai plein d'idées d'ailleurs, vous allez être surpris, enfin je l'espère.**

 **Et j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Dites le moi si c'est le cas.**

 **La bise les chatons,**

 **Zhouleg, votre fidèle.**

 **(Si certains désirent me contacter, ou me poser des questions ou que sais-je, vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter sous le pseudo « zhouleg »).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Avec un retard des plus honteux, me voilà armée du chapitre 2 de Malfoy Corporation.**

 **Je ne saurais assez remercier Emma, ma chère bêta, qui a pris sur son temps et sa patience pour corriger mes vilaines fautes.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre, sur lequel j'ai passé sûrement trop de temps, vous plaira. L'histoire est toute formée dans ma tête, l'écriture devrait donc être plus fluide pour les prochains chapitres.**

 **Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour nos chers personnages préférés.**

 **Rappel : UA**

 **Rappel 2 : Draco est le PDG d'une grosse boîte londonienne, et engage une nouvelle secrétaire, Hermione Granger, qu'il avait croisé le matin même dans le métro...**

 **Des bisous sucrés !**

Hermione resserra fermement sa queue de cheval. Une mèche chocolat, ondulée, s'échappa et vint barrer son œil droit. Elle souffla dessus, évacuant par là même son exaspération, puis leva la tête vers le miroir. Ses yeux bruns et nus, ourlés de cils longs et élégants, scrutaient la moindre imperfection sur sa peau. Son inspection faite, elle appliqua une légère couche de rouge à lèvres pêche, puis pinça consciencieusement ses petites lèvres entre elles pour l'étaler, s'y repris à trois fois pour reboucher le petit tube noir et finit par le fourrager dans sa trousse, agacée. Elle lissa sa jupe sur ses cuisses, attrapa ses béquilles et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle claudiqua jusqu'à la cuisine, enfourna une tartine beurrée dégoulinante de miel, s'assit pour siroter un thé aux épices, puis cria :

« Vav ! »

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, une tête frisée émergea brusquement de sous les couvertures. Hagarde, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, la jeune femme se redressa lourdement en position assise et frotta son visage de haut en bas le plus gracieusement du monde. Elle poussa un bâillement d'ours et s'apprêta à se rallonger quand la voix d'Hermione se fit plus insistante, et surtout, plus proche :

« Lavande ? Tu es réveillée ? »

« Mmmmhhhhh »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu peux m'accompagner au bureau s'il te plaît mon petit bouchon en liège ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lavande souleva la couette bien haut au-dessus de sa tête et disparut en-dessous, le nez plongé dans son oreiller.

« 'i 'u 'a'ê 'a 'e 'a'e'é'o'a … »

« Comment ? »

Elle dégagea sa bouche, sa voix resta étouffée.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de m'appeler comme ça, je fais mes cartons dans la seconde. »

« Très bien mon petit canard sucré, comme tu voudras. »

Lavande poussa un cri de rage et se leva d'un bond, faisant presque sursauter Hermione. Sa chevelure était impressionnante, bien qu'elle n'impressionnât plus trop Hermione depuis un petit bout de temps. À vrai dire, une étude tout à fait sérieuse était en cours pour définir si on pouvait réellement appeler ça une chevelure. Un casque fait de poils de yack se rapprochait plus de la réalité. Ses yeux bleu électrique semblaient en permanence sur le point de craquer comme un orage en juillet. Elle avait un nez fin et légèrement incurvé vers le bas au bout, des lèvres charnues et étonnamment bien dessinées.

« Laisse-moi manger un bol de Chocapic, et je suis à toi »

Quatre bols de Chocapic plus tard, les voilà attachées dans une petite voiture verte, Lavande le pied au plancher.

La jeune femme se triturait frénétiquement les cuticules tout en fixant le petit cadran de l'ascenseur dans lequel les numéros d'étage disparaissaient un à un. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et gémit elle détestait le trafic londonien.

Les chiffres rouge vif défilaient dans leur cadre noir à un rythme lascif, presque taquin. Comme si l'ascenseur prenait un malin plaisir à accentuer son retard.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon début. D'abord elle croisait par hasard son patron dans le métro alors qu'elle était en totale galère avec ses béquilles qu'elle n'était pas franchement censée avoir, et sur un coup de folie qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais expliquer, lui sort tout de go que c'est un canon. À quel moment exactement faisait-on un compliment sorti de nulle part à un parfait inconnu ? Était-elle idiote ?

Le pire étant évidemment que l'inconnu en question se trouvait être l'homme pour qui elle devrait travailler ces deux prochaines années. Sans compter le fait qu'elle ait juré comme une charretière lors de leur première rencontre supposément officielle. Et ne parlons bien évidemment pas du silence gênant qui avait suivi ces mots, longues secondes au terme desquelles Draco Malfoy avait préféré (Dieu l'en bénisse) ignorer cette première incartade pour l'accueillir d'un bienveillant : « bienvenue Mademoiselle Granger. » Hermione était d'ailleurs plutôt étonnée de ne pas avoir encore reçu d'e-mail de licenciement. Lucy lui avait fait simplement visiter les locaux, afin qu'elle ne se perde pas. Et elle avait bien fait, le sens de l'orientation n'étant pas franchement inscrit dans le code génétique de la jeune femme.

Douzième étage.

Bon sang cet ascenseur n'arriverait donc jamais ! Étonnamment, au fur et à mesure que la boîte d'acier montait, une boule douloureuse se formait et se durcissait dans les entrailles d'Hermione. L'angoisse de recevoir une remarque déplacée, la honte de s'être montrée aussi bête et impolie, l'appréhension de réellement commencer à travailler de manière sérieuse et régulière, tout cela se mélangeait et électrifiait la petite boule imaginaire.

Quinzième étage.

Il ne manquait plus que l'ascenseur tombe soudainement en panne.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours préféré les escaliers. »

Hermione sursauta.

Le jeune homme à côté d'elle venait de dire quelque chose, mais perdue dans ses pensées, son cerveau peinait à faire les connexions adéquates. Avait-elle parlé à voix haute ?

Prudemment, elle laissa glisser son regard vers la droite, là où se tenait la personne à qui appartenait la voix. L'homme en question, vêtu d'un costume sombre, lui souriait ; elle lui rendit un rictus crispé, la timidité ayant brusquement asséché sa gorge.

« Dean. Dean Thomas. » signala-t'il, la main tendue en souriant.

La jeune femme dégagea une main d'une de ses béquilles et serra celle de Monsieur Thomas en équilibre précaire sur la jambe gauche.

« Hermione Granger. »

Sa voix était éraillée et elle sentit ses joues devenir rouge vif.

« Oh excusez-moi... Que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit-il.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux, de ceux qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à contenir quand elle était dans une situation qui la gênait.

« Une sombre histoire de soirée alcoolisée et de Roi Lion. »

Elle se gifla mentalement. Il allait la prendre pour une idiote finie. À tous les coups, il était proche du directeur, il allait lui toucher mot à propos de sa nouvelle secrétaire totalement immature et maladroite par-dessus le marché, elle allait finir par se faire convoquer être mise à la porte.

Cependant, le jeune afro-britannique sembla très amusé au vu du rire léger qu'il laissa échapper.

« De Roi Lion ? » répéta-t-il.

Les rougeurs des joues d'Hermione s'estompèrent légèrement et elle s'autorisa un sourire.

« C'est une histoire qui, je suis sûr, aura plus de mérite à être racontée autour d'un café. »

Malheur ! Les couleurs vives réinvestirent les pommettes de la jeune femme à vitesse grand V. Venait-il de lui proposer un rencard ? Calme tes ardeurs Grangie, tous les hommes ne sont pas mal intentionnés. En plus est-ce être mal intentionné que de proposer gentiment un café ?

« Je travaille au niveau 34. N'hésitez pas, si vous avez une minute. »

Sur ces paroles, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Dean Thomas prit congé avec un sourire confiant. Celui d'Hermione flotta sur son visage quelques secondes après que les portes avaient été fermées. Elle était légèrement tiraillée, comme d'habitude entre faire confiance au premier abord, et se méfier. Sa confiance avait été par trop de fois réduite en cendres, qu'elle avait toujours une tendance à ne l'accorder qu'au bout d'un certain temps, et à un cercle restreint de personnes. Sans compter sa timidité maladivement handicapante.

'Ding !'

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes au quarantième étage, et l'interrompit par la même occasion dans ses pensées. Elle sortit le plus vite qu'elle put, manquant trente fois de manger la moquette. Elle ralentit devant les portes automatiques vitrées qui s'ouvrirent lentement à son approche. Derrière le haut bureau noir, Lucy était assise et tapait quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione et lui sourit.

« Bonjour ! » chantonna-t-elle.

« Mon dieu, » commença Hermione « je suis mille fois désolée, il y avait de tels bouchons sur l'autoroute, j'aurais dû partir plus tôt, mais j'avais peur d'être retardée avec par ces saletés de métros… »

Lucy posa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de la jeune brune.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione. Il n'y a pas de morts, enfin du moins pas pour l'instant. Vous faites mieux de venir en voiture, mais ne vous tracassez pas pour… » elle consulta sa montre « quatre minutes de retard ! »

Son large sourire ne l'avait pas quittée, et elle sentit comme du feu courir sous le grain de la peau de son visage jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Elle resta muette, l'œil fuyant.

« Allez, installez-vous. Aujourd'hui je pense qu'on va passer au choses concrètes, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Je pars en congé à la fin de la semaine, j'espère que vous apprenez vite ! »

Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau rire gêné et ne fit qu'acquiescer. Oh que oui, elle apprenait vite. Parfois un peu trop même. Ça avait peur à bon nombre de ses professeurs au collège d'ailleurs.

« Bien. » entama Lucy. « Monsieur Malfoy devrait arriver d'ici un petit quart d'heure. Avant son arrivée, j'ai l'habitude de passer à son bureau et de trier les papiers importants de ceux à jeter. Il a une légère tendance à tout garder, même s'il a aussi cette tendance carrément flippante à ranger un peu trop bien. »

 _Ah bah tant mieux, pensa Hermione, c'est pas comme si j'étais la personne la plus bordélique du Royaume-Uni…_

Elle suivit la secrétaire dans le bureau du PDG, et pria les dieux de l'Olympe pour ne pas avoir à garder ses béquilles trop longtemps. Lucy se pencha sur l'immense bureau et avec une rapidité ahurissante commença à balancer différentes notes dans la corbeille. Elle jetait à peine un œil dessus ! Devant les yeux d'Hermione qui avaient triplé, elle éclaté de rire et déclara :

« Ne prenez pas cet air Hermione ! Vous allez voir ce n'est pas compliqué regardez… »

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer : Hermione s'était approchée, sa béquille s'était accrochée à un rideau, avait glissé sur le sol, la tringle à rideau s'était décrochée et lui était tombé avec fracas sur le crâne, la laissant inconsciente sur le sol.

« Mademoiselle ? »

La jeune femme n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était plutôt confortablement installée, et que la pénombre offerte par ses paupières closes atténuait un peu la douleur qui tambourinait contre son crâne. Ensuite parce que la voix qui venait de prononcer son prénom était tout, sauf familière, et qu'elle préférait ne pas découvrir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, car elle ne comprenait absolument pas dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se rappelait, petit à petit, des événements.

 _Lavande m'a emmenée au bureau. Lucy m'a fait entrer dans le cabinet de super-beau-boss, et… et une putain de tringle à rideau m'est tombée sur la tête !_

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Penché au-dessus d'elle, un jeune afro-britannique dont la couleur d'yeux était parfaitement hypnotisante avait les sourcils froncés.

« Elle s'est réveillée ! »

« Dieu soit loué ! »

Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'on l'avait allongée sur le canapé dans le bureau de Malfoy. Ce dernier était juste derrière le mec-aux-yeux-de-biche, et affichait un sourire mi-amusé, mi-soulagé.

« J'aurais été embêté de vous emmener aux urgences. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Les mots avaient peine à se former dans son cerveau. Elle parvint cependant à marmonner :

« Mal au crâne. »

Ni une, ni deux, l'afro-britannique sortit de nulle part un cachet et un verre d'eau, qu'Hermione s'empressa d'engloutir.

« Vous semblez avoir une tendance à vous faire mal de manière régulière... » remarqua-t-il en jetant un œil à sa cheville.

Hermione devait certainement avoir une mine farouche, car Malfoy se sentit obligé de dire :

« Je vous présente mon meilleur ami, Mademoiselle Granger, Blaise Zabini. Il travaille en étroite collaboration avec la compagnie. »

« Enchantée. » grommela la jeune secrétaire.

 _Bon sang Hermione, tu pourrais être plus agréable non ? Je te rappelle les factures qui ne cessent de pleuvoir à la maison, et qui t'ont pratiquement obligée à venir travailler là ? Alors maintenant tu prends sur toi ma poule, et tu nous fais un sourire._

« Pardon je… j'ai un peu mal là. »

« Vous voulez rentrer chez vous ? » proposa Draco.

« Certainement pas ! » cria-t-elle. « Je vais très très bien ! »

Elle se leva et chancela un peu, puis se stabilisa. Blaise Zabini lui tendit ses béquilles avec un sourire.

« Je devrais m'en être débarrassée la semaine prochaine » se sentit-elle obligée de préciser en les plaçant sous ses coudes.

Un silence quelque peu gênant s'installa. Hermione avait envie de s'enterrer au Nicaragua. Draco finit par se racler la gorge, et Zabini prit congé de son ami et sa secrétaire, qui se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'immense bureau du PDG. Hermione se demanda soudain où était passée Lucy, car elle aurait actuellement apprécié ses conseils avisés sur comment briser la glace avec Monsieur Malfoy.

« Lucy est rentrée chez elle tout à l'heure. » indiqua le jeune homme. « Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, des grosses contractions je crois, et elle a tellement peur que le bébé soit prématuré… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et laissa son regard dériver vers les baies vitrées, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Hermione se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Elle n'y connaissait rien aux grossesses, encore moins aux bébés —elle n'en avait vu qu'à cent mètres de distance minimum — et donc culpabilisait presque de n'avoir absolument aucune compassion pour la situation de Lucy, mais soyons honnête, elle s'en foutait un peu. Elle voulait juste se casser dans la pièce à côté, et répondre au téléphone, prendre des messages et jouer à Candy Crush le reste du temps, comme elle pensait qu'elle allait faire en envoyant son CV et sa lettre de motivation.

« Bien, Mademoiselle Granger… » continua son patron.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Ça y était, il allait la licencier. Il allait lui dire qu'il avait trouvé une jeune femme plus qualifiée pour le travail et qu'elle pouvait donc gentiment aller se faire cuire un œuf. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour garder les yeux ouverts et planté sur son futur ex-boss.

« Je vais donc me charger de vous aider un peu aujourd'hui. Ça tombe bien, j'ai moins de travail ! Au-delà de votre rôle de secrétaire, vous m'assisterez un peu dans tout… je n'aime pas vraiment le terme secrétaire d'ailleurs, et je tiens à ce que nous travaillions d'égal à égal. Je tiens également à installer un climat confortable et des relations amicales entre nous. Je n'imagine pas ma compagnie tourner avec des piranhas en son sein, prêt à se sauter à la gorge à n'importe quel moment. »

Hermione peinait à écouter ce qu'il racontait tant elle était abasourdie. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'elle ne valait pas la peine, qu'elle allait finir le reste de ses jours dans un sac de couchage entre deux ruelles, qu'elle paniquait presque à l'idée d'avoir une situation stable avec un salaire mensuel.

« J'insiste sur le fait que je veux de bonnes relations avec tout le monde. Vous serez la personne la plus proche de moi professionnellement parlant pour les mois à venir, aussi, au moindre problème rencontré avec n'importe qui, même avec moi, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. »

Il se racla à nouveau la gorge. Hermione n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il finisse son speech pour qu'elle puisse aller se mettre en PLS dans les toilettes.

« Il y a ce soir un dîner professionnel au Slytherin. Nous ne serons pas beaucoup, deux trois personnes importantes de la compagnie, Blaise, et moi-même. J'apprécierais beaucoup que vous soyez là, si votre cheville et votre emploi du temps vous le permettent. »

Hermione passa mentalement en revue ses obligations de la soirée, et se rappela amèrement que son calendrier était totalement vide pour les deux prochaines semaines à venir. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir poliment, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'une hystérique en manque d'amis, puis accepta.

« Parfait ! Vous me donnerez votre adresse pour qu'on puisse venir vous chercher. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de prendre les appels ? J'ai peur qu'il y ait quelques messages en attente depuis le temps. »

Hermione jeta un œil à sa montre et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux gros comme des montgolfières. Elle était restée dans les choux pendant près d'une heure… mais comment était-ce même possible qu'une foutue tringle à rideaux l'assomme à ce point ? Elle prit congé du patron et se précipita à son bureau.

« Tu es vraiment très forte. »

C'était à peu près la sixième fois que Lavande le lui répétait.

« Je crois que j'ai compris, Vav. »

« Non mais ça m'impressionne. »

Elles étaient affalées sur le canapé de leur appartement, une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains, et Hermione avait terminé de raconter les aventures de sa journée.

« Bon et du coup à quelle heure tu retrouves ton mystérieux-mais-terriblement-sexy-patron ? »

« Alors déjà, c'est un dîner professionnel, donc calme tes espoirs. Et ensuite il m'a dit qu'un taxi viendrait me chercher à vingt heures. »

« N'est-ce pas adorable ? » se moqua Lavande. « Bouge toi, il est dix-neuf heures trente. »

Hermione sauta sur ses jambes en hurlant, de douleur, déjà, de terreur, ensuite. Mais avec l'assistance de Lavande, elle fut tout apprêtée, sur les marches de leur perron, se tordant les mains d'angoisse à observer chaque taxi qui passait.

« Ça va aller, toi, ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie.

« Oui, t'inquiète. Ronald vient dîner. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas largué celui-là ? »

Lavande soupira.

« Il est tellement gentil Hermione. Tellement attentionné. Ça doit faire quoi, six ans qu'on est ensemble… je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans lui. »

« Je sais bien que la répétition est la base de toute bonne pédagogie, mais là, ma langue commence à se fatiguer de devoir répéter que c'est pas parce que tu as déjà bâti une relation, que la terminer va t'empêcher de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis regarde, le célibat ça embellit le teint ! »

« Et ça donne des entorses. » ironisa Lavande.

« Oui, bon, ça va » marmotta Hermione. « Allez, laisse-le partir ton Ron. Tu ne l'aimes plus, ça vous fait du mal à tous les deux. »

« Aussi passionnantes que sont nos conversations sur ma vie romantique, je crois que ton carrosse est arrivé ! » gloussa la brunette.

Hermione tourna la tête et faillit tourner le d'œil. Une Bentley Continental GT noire s'était garée au pied de l'immeuble. Elle laissa échapper un cri étouffé et ses yeux furetèrent dans tous les coins, pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'attendait de voiture, à part elle. Mais la vitre se baissa et une jeune femme coiffée d'une casquette de chauffeur l'appela :

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Cette dernière, à moitié rougissante, s'approcha la chauffeuse sauta immédiatement hors de la voiture et se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte arrière. Hermione embrassa Lavande et disparut dans le cuir confortable de l'auto.

Elle n'osait pas quitter l'appuie-tête devant elle du regard. Elle n'avait jamais connu tant de luxe dans un espace aussi confiné. Elle avait une fois été surclassée en avion, avec sa mère, mais elle devait avoir dix ou onze ans, et ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Ses béquilles comprimées dans ses mains moites, elle respirait doucement, laissant l'odeur délicieuse du beau cuir envahir ses narines. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur et vit que la femme l'observait d'un œil amusé.

« Lucy avait fait la même tête, je m'en rappelle très bien, ça m'avait beaucoup fait rire. » commença-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Fleur, mademoiselle. »

« Vous êtes française ? »

Le léger accent de Fleur était plus que reconnaissable pour Hermione. La chauffeuse lui sourit et acquiesça.

« _D'où venez-vous ?_ » demanda Hermione dans un français parfait.

Fleur eut l'air agréablement surpris.

« _J'habitais à côté de Lyon, Mademoiselle_. » répondit-elle.

Et ça y était. Le courant était passé. Hermione raconta ses souvenirs d'enfance en Corse, à Paris, à Strasbourg, précisa que son grand-père paternel était français et venait de Lille, et Fleur expliqua qu'elle n'avait vécu que sept ans dans la banlieue lyonnaise avant que ses parents ne déménagent à Londres. Arrivées au Slytherin, le temps était passé en un clin d'œil, et les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir chaleureusement, en se promettant de se revoir à l'occasion.

La Bentley disparut au coin de l'avenue et Hermione se retrouva plantée devant l'immense façade d'un majestueux bâtiment en face de la National Gallery. Elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée, précisa timidement qu'elle dînait avec Monsieur Draco Malfoy et fut accueillie dans un hall éclairé par de lourds lustres et tapissés de velours vert émeraude. Clouée par la beauté de l'endroit, elle ne remarqua pas une hôtesse qui lui présentait ses bras pour la débarrasser de son manteau. Cette dernière la conduisit ensuite vers un ascenseur dont les portes étaient encadrées par deux statues en ivoire représentant une espèce de boa constrictor, enfin deux énormes machins avec des crocs épais comme les poignets d'Hermione.

« Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini ont leurs habitudes sur la terrasse chauffée de notre établissement. » l'informa la jeune rouquine une fois qu'elles furent enfermées dans la cage en métal, également tapissée de tissu vert foncé.

« C'est mon soir de chance alors ! » pépia Hermione.

L'hôtesse accueillit la remarque d'un sourire forcé, et un silence épais prit ses quartiers dans l'habitacle. Hermione s'accorda donc le temps de détailler le logo du restaurant qui se trouvait sculpté au-dessus de leurs têtes : un serpent fin et argenté, enroulé atour d'un crâne blanc cassé. Cela lui donna une légère chaire de poule qu'elle réprima d'un mouvement des épaules. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et Hermione, qui pensait avoir tout vu, se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il n'y avait aucune limite au luxe.

L'ascenseur donnait directement sur la terrasse. Une petite allée en pierres bordée d'une végétation colorée et luxuriante, à l'odeur fraîche et exotique, menait vers trois marches qui ouvraient le passage vers la terrasse. Là, une multitude de coussins et poufs dans les tons verts et gris sur lesquels on aurait envie de se prélasser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et au milieu, une table en verre autour de laquelle étaient réunis les plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre. Sur le côté gauche coulait une petite fontaine en marbre et en ivoire, dont le son doux se mêlait parfaitement bien avec la musique fluette. Dans le bassin se mélangeaient de gros poissons multicolores et plantes aquatiques. Le tout surplombant une vue saisissante de la Tamise, éclairée çà et là par les lumières des bateaux et par l'œil de Londres.

La jeune femme avança timidement, légèrement maladroite. Blaise vint offrir son aide pour s'asseoir et plaça ses béquilles sous la table à côté d'elle. Elle se trouvait installée entre lui et un homme qui semblait frôler la cinquantaine, une chevelure longue encadrant un visage dur au nez pointu.

« Bonsoir » souffla-t-elle, la timidité l'envahissant soudain.

C'était quoi déjà, cette idée absurde d'accepter un dîner auquel elle ne comprendrait de toutes façons rien ?

Présidant la table, Malfoy lui offrit un sourire à tomber par terre —pourquoi n'était-il pas mannequin celui-là ?

« Bien. Nous sommes au complet. »

La voix de Malfoy était grave —elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il portait un costume simple, gris foncé, sans cravate, sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur son torse lisse. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés comme ils l'étaient au boulot ils partaient un peu dans tous les sens, avec une mèche qui tombait sur son front. La lumière tamisée faisait ressortir ses yeux perle, et laissait la partie droite de son visage dans l'ombre. Bon sang de bonsoir, qu'il était beau.

« Hermione, laissez-moi vous présenter à tout le monde. Vous connaissez déjà Blaise. »

L'afro-britannique lui fit un petit signe de la tête accompagné d'un sourire.

« À votre gauche, mon parrain et mentor, Severus Snape. »

L'homme à la longue chevelure hocha sobrement la tête.

« En face de vous, Pansy Parkinson, une amie. »

En face d'elle… Hermione n'y avait pas fait attention. La Pansy Parkinson en question rassemblait tous les standards de beauté. Une peau noire et parfaitement lisse, des yeux plus noirs que la plus noire des nuits sans lune, des cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval parfaite, un corps mince, élancé, sans parler de ses mensurations de rêve bref, un idéal. Pansy lui offrit un sourire glacial.

« Et enfin à la droite de Pansy, Théodore Nott, qui travaille avec nous. »

Hermione finit par se demander si ce n'était pas en réalité une soirée où seules la beauté et la classe pures étaient acceptées à l'entrée, car Théodore n'avait rien à envier au reste de ses amis. Elle commençait à se sentir idiote, engoncée dans sa petite robe rose pâle, ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressés faute de pouvoir les coiffer, son maquillage bon marché et ses ballerines cloutées.

« Hermione va remplacer Lucy pendant son congé maternité. J'attends de tout le monde qu'elle soit acceptée au sein de la compagnie au même titre que Lucy l'a été. »

Il porta un verre de champagne à ses lèvres, en but une gorgée, et ce fut comme si un élastique tendu au maximum se relâchait : tout le monde se mit à parler, plus ou moins de la même chose, et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter, et de faire semblant de s'intéresser à l'économie du Costa Rica.

Le champagne et la multitude de cocktails lui étaient un peu montés à la tête. Elle se surprenait à rire à chaque fois que Théodore ouvrait la bouche —en même temps, était-ce sa faute si ce garçon était tout bonnement _hilarant_? Et avait même réussi à dérider Severus en racontant comment elle s'était fait son entorse à la cheville. La seule personne dont elle n'avait pas réussi à percer la carapace était Pansy, qui souriait sobrement quand Hermione lui parlait, répondait poliment, puis détournait son regard vers Draco, ou Blaise, comme si Hermione n'avait jamais existé. Elle avait fini par arrêter de lui adresser la parole. Vers onze heures et demi, elle commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Severus venait de partir. Elle fit un mouvement pour récupérer discrètement ses béquilles, mais Blaise fut plus rapide et les lui tendit une demi-seconde plus tard.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

Avant de se lever, elle se tourna vers Draco :

« Merci infiniment Monsieur » commença-t-elle « j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

« Merci à vous Hermione. Je vous vois demain. »

Théodore la raccompagna jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur.

« Bien mignonne ta nouvelle secrétaire. » commenta Théodore en se rasseyant.

« Elle a l'air un peu pétée, quand même » affirma Pansy. « En plus elle s'habille mal et ne sait pas se coiffer c'est catastrophique. »

« Mais c'est pas que Parkinson serait jalouse ? » se moqua Blaise.

« Moi, jalouse ? Je t'en prie. »

« Je rejoins Théo. Elle est très gentille et a beaucoup de charme. » reprit Zabini.

Draco les écoutait en souriant. Il avait une bonne impression concernant sa nouvelle assistante. Quant à savoir si elle était jolie ou non… il s'en fichait totalement.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout. Rendez-vous sur twitter ( zhouleg) pour les questions si vous en avez, ou dans les reviews (n'oubliez pas, c'est toujours énorme de recevoir une review pour nous petits auteurs sans défense).**


End file.
